Sang Mestissa
by Evy-san
Summary: El seu pare un mortifag. La seva mare una muggle. La Mia, amb 10 anys descobrei que es una bruixa. Tot sembla anar be Hogwarts per el cuartet, pero la marca de naixement de la Mia i la cicatriu de'n Harry no opinen el mateix.
1. Chapter 1

_La Mia va fer un tomb amb la mirada per analitzar el lloc on es trobava, però va ser en va. Tot era massa fosc, com sempre. Encara distreta, va notar com una dona l'agafava pel braç i l'estirava. Tot i la foscor, aquesta vegada va poder veure per fi el rostre d'una persona, però no va ser molt agradable; un calfred la va recórrer de dalt a baix quan va veure els seus ulls vermells com la sang, en un rostre tan blanc com la neu. Els cabells negres, arrissats i mal pentinats li queien per la cara i per l'esquena. La dona no parava d'emetre una mena de riure esbojarrat, que van fer que la Mia desitgés una mort rapida._

_De cop, la dona es va parar i la va fer passar entre una multitud de gent vestides amb una __túnica negra i una mena de mascara; tot i això, podia notar milions d'ulls que la observaven. Seguidament, tota la multitud es va posar a dreta i esquerra de la Mia, i va observar a dues persones a terra, agenollades, plorant i demanant pietat. La dona d'abans era darrere ella. L'hi va agafar la ma i li va donar alguna cosa. La Mia va pensar que era alguna cosa semblant a un pal, però, amb el mínim contacte, va emetre una llum negra com el carbó: era una vareta. Va notar una ma a la seva espatlla, i l'alè de la dona a la seva orella._

_-Fes-ho!- va cridar-li_

_Llavors, la Mia va estendre el braç i va apuntar amb la vareta a aquella gent, que la mirava als ulls amb una mirada suplicant. I de la seva boca van sortir unes paraules automàticament:_

_-Avada Kedabra_

_L'últim__ que es va poder observar va ser una llum verda._

____

La Mia es va aixecar sobresaltada, emetent una mena de crit barrejat amb un gemec. La porta es va obrir de bat a bat, i una dona exasperada va anar corrents a socórrer la seva filla.

-Mia, estimada, estàs be?-Va preguntar-li mentre li netejava la suor que li queia per el front.

La Mia es va limitar a negar amb el cap, encara en estat de xoc.

-Un altre cop aquell somni?

-S-si... Però aquesta vegada n'hi ha mes...-Va dir, recuperant-se del malson.

-Però no ho entenc... ja feia molt de temps que no ho somiaves pas, això, oi?-La pobre nena ja s'havia calmat, i la seva mare l'abraçava mentre li feia uns quants petons al cap per que la Mia deixés de tremolar.

-Si... Però avui he vist una dona de cabells negres i arrissats... i un munt de gent que duia unes túniques negres i una mascara blanca molt tenebrosa... i la dona aquella-mentre recordava aquella part, unes quantes llàgrimes se li van escapar, i va emetre un gemec sense voler- em va donar una mena de vareta, i jo vaig pronunciar unes paraules i vaig matar a dues persones...

Mentre la Mia ho explicava, la seva mare es va posar blanca com la llet, i un calfred li va recórrer tota l'esquena. Però es va intentar oblidar dels seus temors, i intentar tranquil·litzar a la seva filla perquè no s'espantés mes del compte.

-Be, tranquil·la, que ja ha passat tot... Ei, te'n recordes, oi, que avui havíem d'anar a comprar les coses per al nou curs? I ja de pas, et comprarem el teu regal d'aniversari!-Va dir-li, intentant que la seva filla s'oblidés de tot el que havia passat.

-D'acord- Va contestar, dedicant-li un gran somriure a la seva mare: no volia preocupar-la mes del compte, al cap i a la fi, només havia estat un somni...

_______

-Mia, maca, que farem tard!

-Ja baixo!- Va cridar, mentre acabava de pentinar-se els rinxols negres que li queien per tot arreu. En acabat, va bufar per veure si podia enretirar el serrell dels ulls, però, com sempre, va haver d'acabar posant-se el clip rosa que ressaltava entre tot aquell mar de cabells negres. Li encantava aquell clip... i, al recordar la historia no va poder evitar somriure davant del mirall...

______

-Felicitats!- La tieta va dedicar-li un somriure d'orella a orella a la Mia, mentre li donava un paquet que la Mia es va mirar amb molt d'entusiasme, i, obrint-lo amb molta il·lusió, va dir:

-Què és, què és??-Però, quan la noia va acabar d'estripar el paper de coloraines, va fer una mirada una mica decebuda- A, es un vestit blau... que _guay_ tieta...

La veritat es que aquell any, a la Mia, la meitat de bruses, faldilles i vestits que li havien regalat eren blaus... _No podien ser negres o blancs no, havien de ser blaus!_ Pensava ella. Llavors, la tieta va agafar-li la ma i li va donar un paquetet més petit amb el mateix paper de coloraines.

-I aquí tens un detallet d'en Peter, el teu cosinet! El va escollir ell!- Aquesta vegada va fer un somriure que semblava en Joker, de la por que feia.

"_Doncs si l'ha triat en Peter ne'm llestos, que només te 5 mesos..._"va pensar la Mia, mentre empassava saliva i intentava formar una mena de somriure amb els llavis "_Que no sigui blau, que no sigui blau!_" Pregava. I, efectivament, de dins el paper va sortir un clip preciós d'un color rosa metàl·lic, amb uns quants brillantets que feien que lluïs encara més el color rosa.

-Ostres tieta! Es preciós, m'agrada molt!-Dit aixó, la Mia se'n va anar cap el jardí de darrere.

-No ho entenc...-la tieta va dirigir-se ca a la Lucy, la mare de la Mia, amb uns ulls com taronges- Juraria que aquell clip era de color blau!

________

De sobte, traient-la dels seus pensaments, va escoltar el timbre de la porta.

-Qui deu ser, ara? Que jo sàpiga, avui la mare no treballa...-la mare de la Mia, la Lucy, era advocada, però les visites dels clients amb confiança les feia a casa.

Va intentar escoltar el que parlaven, però no en va treure res. Va decidir no baixar, ja que no volia interrompre la conversa, però, de sobte, la seva mare la va cridar perquè baixes. La Mia va baixar, molt estranyada. Quan ja era abaix, va entrar a la cuina on la seva mare i un home no molt alt i gras l'estaven esperant.

-Mia estimada...-va començar la seva mare, però va haver de parar per empasar saliva- A-aquest senyor t'ha d'explicar una cosa molt important...

-Hola, Mia- Li va dedicar un somriure

-Hola- Ella va fer el mateix, saludant-lo amb la mà- Qui s'ha mort?

-Tranquil·la, que no s'ha mort ningú- Tots dos van riure, però la Mia encara seguia amb la cara de "_eing?_"- El que t'he vingut a dir es que l'1 de setembre hauràs d'anar a estudiar a Hogwarts, una de les més prestigioses escoles de màgia i bruixeria del món.-Va concloure, amb un ampli somriure a la cara.

-Perquè?-Va preguntar-li, una mica sorpresa. No s'havia si creure-ho o prendre-ho com una broma de les seves amigues, que li deien la "rareta" i "especialeta" del grup. Però clar, semblava que aquell home no era molt de la broma...

-Com que perquè?-Va deixar anar un altre somriure- Doncs perquè ets una bruixa!


	2. Chapter 2

Se que ningú llegirà això, però jo em quedo més tranqui-la si ho escric XD Es només per dir que em sembla que de moment no continuaré la historia, més que res per que no m'acaba de convèncer i no ser ben be com seguir-la. Ho sento molt (a qui sigui que llegeixi això xD)


End file.
